Love and Life
by McKenzie Peyton Swift
Summary: Hatsune Miku, remaja yang pindah sekolah, menemukan cinta sejatinya, Kagamine Len. Namun, dia juga jatuh cinta dengan Kaito-sensei! Akankah dia menemukan cinta sejatinya? Akankah dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk cinta sejatinya?


**Author Neruka : Ola, ola, ola! Ini adalah Fanfic pertama buatan si Author! Kali ini, bakal dibuat tentang Miku dan Kaitooo!**

**Miku : Kenapa aku sih?!**

**Author Neruka : Gpp dong... #digebuk Miku**

**Rin : Asyikk! Bukan aku! Tapi perbanyak scene yang ada akunya ya! **

**Author Neruka : Ya, kalau muat. #digebuk Rin**

**Len : Kalau aku sih, terserah Author mau perdikit atau perbanyak scene aku. #smile face**

**Author : Wah, pasti akan diperbanyak scene kamu! #Digebuk sama Rin untuk yang kedua kalinya (tapi si Miku malah senang) **

**Kaito : Lebih perbanyak scene aku sama Miku yaa.**

**Miku : Kak Authoor (orang Authornya aja lebih muda dari Miku ._.) perdikit scene aku.**

**Author Neruka : Kaito : Okok**

** Miku : Kamu kan tokoh utamanya -_-**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid dan tokoh-tokoh yang lainnya bukan punya saya. Kalau Vocaloid punya saya pasti saya sudah digebukin. #ga nyambung.**

Langsung aja ke FF nyaa... #lama amat. Eeeeeehh! Tunggu dulu! Kita lupaaaa Chaptnyaa! #dibacok.

* * *

**When Love Came**

**By : Neruka Kagamine**

**Chapter 1 : My First Love?!**

* * *

Namaku Hatsune Miku dan ini adalah hari dimana aku akan pindah rumah.

Setelah Okasan dan Otosan bercerai, aku memutuskan untuk ikut Okasan, Mikuo juga akan ikut dengan Okasan.

"Miku, Mikuo apa kalian sudah siap? " tanya Okasan "Ya. Tetapi, bolehkah aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Otosan? " tanyaku "YA! Eh, maksudku ya, Miku. " Kata Okasan

Aku pun segera menghampiri Otoasan dan memeluknya sambil berkata "Aku akan merindukanmu Otosan... " setelah itu aku menangis dan Otosan berkata "Aku juga akan merindukanmu Miku-ku sayang. "

Sungguh, rasanya berat meninggalkan Okasan yang akan tinggal bersama dengan nenek.

"Miku, sekarang kita akan berangkat!" kata Okasan. Aku pun segera pergi ke mobil Otosan yang di ambil Okasan dan pergi. (kok perasaan kayak Twilight Saga?)

Sekarang kami sudah didalam mobil. Otosan melambai padaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan lalu, mobil kami pergi menjauh, menjauh, menjauh sampai Otosan tidak melihat kami lagi.

Sekarang aku sedang membaca komik, sementara Mikuo mendengarkan musik dengan headset sambil tidur.

"GROKKKK, PHIEWW, GROKKK," ya ampun! Bisa tidak sih kau sekali-sekali tidak berisik Mikuo?!

"Miku, Mikuo! Kita sudah sampai!" kata Okasan. Aku segera menutup komikku dan Mikuo pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

Jadi, dari depan rumah baruku. Sepertinya bagus! Tetapi sepertinya tidak senyaman dengan rumahku yang lama.

Kami pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah baru itu.

"Miku, ini kamarmu... " kata Okasan sembari menunjukkan sebuah kamar yang indah dan besar. Kamar baruku memang besar dan megah.

Tetapi tidak sebagus kamarku yang berada di rumah lama.

"Jadi, besok kalian akan pergi ke sekolah. " kata Okasan "Ngomong-ngomong nama sekolahnya apa?" tanya Mikuo

"Hmm, belum terpikirkan oleh si Author (#si Author pun digebuk)" kata Otosan. Mikuo pun melongo sementara aku jatuh (?)

_ Kring _ _Kring _

Eh, ada sms dari Neru-chan! Ya, kami semua pindah kesini sejak Okasan dan Otosan bercerai tapi Neru-chan yang mengajak kami kesini untuk pindah.

**From : Akita Neru**

**To : Hatsune Miku**

**Thursday at 18.07 **

**Oy Miku! apakah kau sudah sampai? Ingat! Besok kau sekolah di Vocaloid High School (baru terpikir oleh si Author).**

**From : Hatsune Miku**

**To : Akita Neru**

**Thursday at 18.08 **

**Yoo Neru-neru (disengajai si Author :p #digebuk Neru)! Aku sudah sampai dong JOh, jadi namanya Vocaloid High School? Disingkat aja deh jadi VHS... Boleh tidak?**

**From : Neruka Kagamine (si Author)**

**To : Hatsune Miku**

**Thursday at 18.08 (cepet banget dibalesnya)**

**Boleh dong :p (sejak kapan si Author bisa sms-an?)**

Hmm, sekarang sudah malam. Aku harus tidur sekarang sebelum jam 7 malam. Karena di sekolah baru, aku harus sudah siap jam 6 pagi atau aku akan dihukum.

"Mikuo! Cepat sana tidur!" suruhku. Dengan ogah-ogahan Mikuo pun masuk ke kamarnya yang bertepatan sebelah kamarku.

Aku pun langsung tidur sekarang.

_Besoknya..._

_ Kring _ _Kring _

Suara ringtone hp-ku yang menandakan bahwa ada sms pun membangunkanku.

**From : Kagamine Rin**

**To : Hatsune Miku**

**Friday at 05.13**

**Mikuuuu! Ayooo bangunn! **

**From : Hatsune Miku **

**To : Kagamine Rin**

**Friday at 05.14**

**Alooo Rinnyyy! Tenang saja, aku sudah bangun kok... Hehehe**

Sekarang aku akan makan. Otosan sudah bangun untuk masak. Okasan bisa masak, Otosan pun bisa :p. "Huahmm, pagi Otosan." kataku "Pagi Miku." jawab Otosan.

Menu makanan hari inii

,

,

,

SPICY CHICKEN, NASI DAN OCHA TEA! TADAAA! #lebay amat sii -,-

**From : Kagamine Rin**

**To : Hatsune Miku**

**Friday at 05. 20**

**Miku, aku ingin memperkenalkan kau seseorang yaituu... ADIKKU SENDIRI! AHAHAHAHA!**

**From : Hatsune Miku**

**To : Kagamine Rin**

**Friday at 05. 23**

**Yupps, okelah...**

~ Rin P.O.V ~

Hihihi, sepertinya Miku dan Len cocok. "Rin-san! Kau kenapa lagi? " tanya adikku, Len "Aku akan memperkenalkanmu temanku yang cantik. Namanya Hatsune Miku. Mungkin kau cocok dengannya. Hihihi..." jawabku.

Len hanya memutar matanya tanda dia tidak setuju. "Oh, ayolah Len-chan!" rayuku. Len memutar matanya lagi dan berkata "Huhh, daripada aku dipanggil dengan nama Len-chan bukan Len-kun, terserahlah yang penting hanya sekali ini saja."

Yess! Akhirnya Len mau! Langsung kupeluk adikku itu.

~ Len P.O.V ~

Kyaa! Kenapa aku dipeluk? Hihihi, Rin-san. Kau seperti Huggin' Bear ku saja! Hihihihi...

~ Miku P.O.V ~

Sekarang aku sudah mengganti baju piyama-ku dengan baju seragam VHS alias aku sudah mandi!

Aku akan diantar Otosan untuk ke VHS sementara Mikuo di VJHS (Vocaloid Junior High School).

"Miku-san... Cepat memakai kaus kaki-mu!" kata Mikuo yang sudah selesai dari tadi. Ya, sekarang aku sedang memakai kaus kaki dan sepatu baru-ku.

Akhirnya aku selesai. "Mikuuu! Rin datang untuk menjemputmu!" kata Rin. Gyaaa! Aku tidak tau dia menjemputku! Tetapii, aku akan segera pergi ke mobil Rinny.

"Miku, perkenalkan ini Len, adikku..." kata Rin "Halo Hatsune-san! Namaku Kagamine Len. Panggil aku Len saja." kata Len. _Degh! _Aku merasa... Jantungku berdebar-debar!

Kyaaaa, padahal dia bukan tipe kesukaanku!

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author Neruka : Huahh, akhirnya selesai juga bikin Chapter 1... OTW melanjutkan Chapter 2**

**Len : Kagamine-chan, bukannya harusnya Miku sama Kaito ya? Kok jadi aku sih?**

**Rin : Iya, kok malah jadi Len?**

**Miku : Untung sama Len. Kalau sama Kaito aku kaburrrr #dikeroyokin Rin**

**Luka : Aku kapan munculnya TT^TT**

**Author Neruka : Sabar, sabar. Di Chapter 2 kamu muncul deh. Tapi, pertanyaan buat kalian semua! Apa nama judul untuk Chapter 2?**

**Luka : Luka meet Miku J**

**Miku : Len Love Miku ^^ #digebuk Rin**

**Rin : JANGANN ADEK GUE! JUDULNYA : He's Not My First Love**

**Kaito : Gimana kalau : Kaito is Mine**

**Miku : Jangann TT^TT...**

**Len : Gimana kalau : He Is Not Mine?**

**Author Neruka : Setuju dengan Len! Jadi judulnya itu He Is Not Mine! #dikeroyokin Luka, Miku sama Rin**

**Neru : Sudah-sudah. Aku juga setuju dengan Kagamine-kun**

**Author Neruka : Tuh kan!**

**Rin dan Luka : Iya deh, **

**Miku : Jangannn TT^TT**

**Author Neruka : Bwekkk :p #digebukin Miku. Udah pokoknya daripada berantem jadi judulnya adalah The Enemy Being Best Friend!**


End file.
